USDF - United States Defense Force
The United States Defense Force (USDF_HQ, DEPTNAV_HQ, or DEPTNAV) is a multi-branch military that includes the United States Army, United States Marine Corps, United States Navy and United States Air Force. USDF also consist an Agency, which is the United Stated Defense Agencies. Prior to August 2015, the USDF was called the "Department of the Navy". As of April 2016, the USDF has 615 active personnel who are of ranked E-4 or above. The current first in command is Secretary of Defense, Controllable., as of 13 OCT 18 due to the stepping down of SecDef TekD. into the assuming, retired role of Vice President of the United States (VPOTUS). As there are four branches at USDF each branch has their own commander. The SecDef is the first in command and has seven key personnel (known as members of the Executive Office of the Secretary of Defense. EOSD) who report directly to them: # Deputy Secretary of Defense # Chief of Staff # Chairman of the Joint-Chiefs of Staff # Under Secretary of Defense for Personnel and Readiness # Under Secretary of Defense for Policy # Under Secretary of Defense for Intelligence # Under Secretary of Defense for Research and Engineering Headquarters To be edited. History The history of the United States Defense Force has a long and colorful history which it's official opening was in 2005, however roots can be traced back even further to 2004 when the military was operating under the name of Military-Owner, in which Sycron's name was originally Mr-Kelly''.'' In 2005, the United States Defense Force (USDF) was established by Admiral Sycron under the room control of Military-Owner and ran for five years up until 2008 where it closed its doors as the second oldest military on Habbo; second to USM - United States Military by about 3 months. In 2013, the Department of the Navy (DEPTNAV) was re-established under the Room Control DEPTNAV_HQ and operated as a United States Navy (USN), which then later on implemented and commissioned a United States Marine Corps (USMC). In August 2015, the announcement was made that Sycron was going to transition back into the United States Defense Force and thereon implement the Army Branch. Come January 2016, DEPTNAV was then once again re-established under the RC USDF_HQ and renamed the United States Defense Force. In March - April 2016. The USDF opened an Agency under the banner of United States Defense Force, it is named United States Defense Agency. With this innovation by the leader of the said military. USDF has become the largest Military organization in Habbo Hotel. This project however, collapsed due to the nature and structure complexity this entire project had, and Sycron was then forced to reintegrate the USDA into becoming the Air Force branch of the USDF. Then, in May 2016, the Condemnation of Illegal Warfare Treaty (CIW-T) was introduced by USDF towards the United States Military and British Armed Forces (who were all current allies/recognitions at the time), who of course took participation in the enforcement in this. However, USM failed to comply towards treaty agreements, which then led to their relations collapsing. Following suit, GOVBAFHQ then proceeded to cut relations after accusations of CJSF Optimisation conducting illegal warfare activities against organizations (including the USDF) which resulted in a proceeded history of hostility between both organizations as accusations of USDF policing the floors arrived. October 2016 arrives and US-HqDoD opens doors as the Department of Defense. USDF noticed that they harbored an entire stronghold of "defined" illegal warfare operatives, including: styrax13, NotKayla, ProtocoI, Southly, and Harwich. USDF obviously did not like this as they then proceeded to cause hostility between the two organizations. This then resulted in the USDF declaring war on US-HqDoD after statements were given towards requesting disciplinary action taken and USDF then conducting an operations which in the end killed US-HqDoD. In the year of 2017, this is where a lot of the supposed truths about USDF then came into light by multiple reports. It started when UK-RN by Adm Jarenso was rebooted, USDF was accused of once again monopolizing through a Royal Navy, which led to the early closure of UK-RN. This then escalated into early accusations of sexual predators being harboured within USDF because Jarenso was rumoured to have had such relations (though this has been confirmed untrue as per his fiancé) -- Now, although there wasn't any direct correlating evidence towards this, people still proceeded to accuse other personnel that were both within OSD and even regular Commissioned Officers. Overtime, this all built up to the point where the CDR SOCOM position was reworked into USD I&SS position, then assumed by Greeksta23. Time passes once again, and then out of nowhere, former ASD ISA betrays the USDF and goes rogue and hostile after the military had voided his retirement package and condemned his racism towards multiple religions, most notably Islam. In turn, he began leaking various Officer Candidate School (OCS) scoring templates. He then collaborated with disgraced ex-officer Vaulekai and released a WordPress with all of the above information. Within this WordPress, they released image albums accusing 2 USDF Officers of sexual misconduct while in service. The USDF later took action and discharged both officers, only to receive anonymous evidence from the victims of alleged 'sexual misconduct' in March 2018 debunking and discrediting the rumors and screenshots provided. While such evidence may prove the innocence of the officers that were discharged, USDF took no action citing the individuals were no longer interested in continuing. This was an unceremonious end to the saga of "leaks" and treason, allowing those that began it to fade into irrelevancy. Going back to the lighter news, recently the USDF had its 4th year anniversary. This was a fun and fulfilling event for all who were involved. More recently, DepSecDef xStarlight11 announced the new portfolio changes which have been placed into effect. Along with appointing new people, names of offices have been switched to earlier versions. The Office of National Counterintelligence Center (ONCIC) has been reworked into Strategic Command, with the two current positions of "Commander, Strategic Command" (CDR, STRATCOM) and "Deputy Commander, Strategic Command" (DCDR STRATCOM). Along with this, the National Reconnaissance Office (NRO) has been reworked into Special Operations Command. This office has only one position, "Commander, Special Operations Command" (CDR SOCOM). In addition, command position names (mostly director names) have been transformed into a more simpler version. With USDF completely throwing away the Assistant Secretary of Defense (ASD) role and turning it into "Director". The changes follow: Assistant Secretary of Defense for Public Affairs (ASD PA) --> Director of Public Affairs (DPA) Assistant Secretary of Defense for International Security Affairs --> Director of International Security Affairs (DISA) Assistant Secretary of Defense for Strategies, Plans and Capabilities (ASD SP&C) --> Director of Strategies, Plans and Capabilities (DSP&C) Assistant Secretary of Defense for Education and Material Readiness (ASD E&MR) --> Director of Education and Material Readiness (DE&MR) Furthermore, the intelligence portfolio has seen another two changes in position names. The "Director of National Intelligence" (DNI) has transformed into the "Under Secretary of Defense for Intelligence" (USD I) and the "Deputy Director of National Intelligence" (DDNI) has been reworked into the "Principle Deputy Under Secretary of Defense for Intelligence" (PDUSD I). Both position still have the same members working under them and seem to operate similarly to their previous states. This seems also true with SOCOM and STRATCOM. Finally, there have been command position changes within offices such as OJSIG and OJFD, with OJFD's "Office of Navel Education and Training" (ONET), a sub-branch of OJFD for the Navy, being worked into "Naval Education and Training Command" (NETC). A rather uninteresting change but a change nonetheless. The USDF will most likely add new positions and change their names in the future. This entry is accurate as of 05 APR 19 '' '''Organizational Structure' The Secretary of Defense is the head of the operational command and the Executive office of the Secretary of Defense. The United States Defense Force consists of the Exective Office of the Secretary of Defense, the office of the Secretary of Defense (OSD), those who work Under the Secretary of Defense (USD) (although these are usually members of EOSD and OSD), Joint Staff Command (JSC) and the Joint-Chiefs of Staff (JCS) (usually Branch Heads. CNO/CSA/CSAF/CMC). Executive Office of the Secretary of Defense (EOSD) The Executive office of the Secretary of Defense is the leading body of the United States Defense Force and overseas all activities and operations of the OSD and JSC. When a new member is appointed to the EOSD they remain acting for a period of seven days and be reviewed by other members of the EOSD. These members are Executive Level 4 and above. (EL4+). Current members of the Executive Office of the Secretary of Defense As of 05 APR 19 Office of the Secretary of Defense (OSD) The Office of the Secretary of Defense includes all members Senior Command members that are Executive Level 5 or 6. (EL5/EL6). These are the branch heads and principle deputy's of the USDF. Current members of the Office of the Secretary of Defense. Joint Staff Command (JSC) The Office of Joint Staff Command includes all members Senior Command members that are Executive Level 7. (EL7). These are mostly the directors of USDF offices. Current members of the Joint Staff Command. Rank Structure The rank structure of the United States Defense Force is based off the real life United States Military & Agency. Offices Below you will find a list of military/agency offices, and their respective Directors. Foreign Relationships Positive Relationships List of Aliied Organisations List of Recognized Organisations Past Partnerships or Alliances Hostile or Enemies Past Hostile or Enemies References - Habbo USDF ForumCategory:Military Category:Habbo